Fearless & More Afraid
by GNDLOVEER
Summary: Austin and his mom, Mimi, are going through a hard time now that Mike completely ditched them. But what happens when Mimi finds a new guy and gets engaged to him, who lets not forget the 14 year old daughter he has. Will Ally be able to pick up the pieces? Or will she face problems of her own? Dez's sister reunites with everyone and might be the shoulder they need to cry on. R&R -
1. Chapter 1

_**-Hay guys! Sorry the most recent story was such a bust **_ _** but we put our retarded minds together and thought of a new one! Winning! Anyway here it is!**_

Austin gaped at his mother. "You've_ got_ to be kidding me"

_Earlier that morning_

Austin was casually sitting at the kitchen island, eating a plate of pancakes like he always did every Saturday morning at 11 a.m. Ally of course didn't approve, but she put up with the obstacles of being best friends with him.

Suddenly, his mother came rushing out of her bedroom, hair ruffled and knotted with her navy blue scarf hanging loosely over her left shoulder and quickly rushed out the door, her brown clogs still in her hand. "Love you too?" Austin said aloud. "What time is it?" A deep, unfamiliar voice called from his mother's room. Austin curiously arose from his chair and walked quietly to reveal the strange man voice.

A tall guy with gray hair beat him to the door. Austin eyed him. It was the same guy that picked up his mom a few months ago for a date at the movies. How cheesy. "Hello Austin" The man said. "Jeff" Austin replied. He pushed past _Jeff_ and entered the living room. "I'm going to the mall." Jeff followed him. "Don't you need pants to do that, Austin?" Austin looked down at what he was wearing. And there were no pants in sight. "Right. First pants… then to the mall,"

Once Austin had finished looking like a normal human being, he darted out the front door and just ran to the mall… well it's not like its far… only a block.

He entered Sonic Boom as his eyes fell upon a pretty tall girl who had strawberry blonde hair with aqua streaks tossed around it. Then his eyes wandered over to a short girl, who looked about 14 years old, and had dark chocolate hair which was dip-dyed red. She met eyes with Austin as she looked around after talking secretly to the other girl, who was standing behind the counter. The 14 year old smiled brightly at him and walked over while sticking out her hand. "Austin right?" She said. "Uhh… yea" He awkwardly shook it. "You know Jeff right?" He nodded. Talk about 3rd degree stalker.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"The girl said. Austin snapped out of his creepy vision of her being some life threatening spy. "Well I just don't know who you are… and you know all these things about me soo…"She narrowed her eyes a bit "I only know that you know someone named Jeff… and that your name is Austin"

Suddenly, Ally came in and stood next Austin. "Have you ever noticed that that fountain doesn't even have water in it jus- what's going on…?" She asked weirdly looking back and forth between the two. "Okay, okay listen bro," The blonde said unexpectedly, coming out of no- where and shoving her hand in Austin's face. "Ally why don't you keep Skylar entertained" She said as Ally nodded and put her hand on the small of the little girls back and guided her to the piano.

The tall blonde ushered Austin out the door and to Miami Pier. They walked all the way to the end and the blonde lifted herself up on one of the ledges as she dangled her feet. "Remember when you, me, and Dez use to come out here when we were little?"

Austin remembered her.

Marigold.

Dez's twin sister but, she was also like a sister to Austin. When his parents got divorced, she and Dez were both there to help him, but mostly her because Dez was on some sort of spiritual guidance kick again. She was also his surfing and skating partner, since none of his other friends were coordinated enough. It's extremely hard to know that she and Dez are twins, she has long wavy blonde hair, much like his own, but Dez has short reddish hair. Dez has pale skin and freckles, she has golden tan skin. She has teal, greenish, blue, eyes. While his are just grey.

"Yeah, I do. Do you remember the time we pushed Dez off and he claimed he got saved by a mermaid named Yolanda?" She laughed and he hopped up next to her.

"Yeah…. How old was he?" She twisted the charm on her necklace.

"That was two months ago." They both laughed then Marigold cleared her throat.

"So you probably want to why Skylar was here." She looked nervous, he wondered why.

"Yeah and how does she know Jeff?" He played with a stick of wood that was coming off the siding.

"She's Jeff's daughter… and she wants to talk to you becau-"Mrs. Moon came running down the boardwalk.

"Austin! There you are I've been looking for you everywhere, come on we have to go home" He spun around and jumped in front of his mother.

"Mom what's going on? Why does she want to talk to me?" Austin said slowly and curiously.

Austin's mom, Mimi, sighed quietly. "If you come home with me now you'll find out… now come on,"

Austin turned around and looked at Marigold. He smiled apologetically and waved a bit. She waved back and shrugged her shoulders a bit, than Mimi tugged Austin's hand and guided him to the car.

The car ride was silent and awkward, which wasn't new for the both of them. Once they parked in their oddly long driveway, they just sat there. Lingering in their awkwardness.

"You know very well I can't keep crying about your father leaving us every night" Mimi said in barely a whisper.

"You could've asked me first" Austin said in the same tone.

"I didn't realize I needed your permission to be happy" She said, her voice rising. That's all it took for Austin to ditch her and trap himself in his rather messy room, passing Skylar and Jeff on the way that were waiting at the dinner table patiently.

Ally would understand.

_**-Yo ma peeps! What's the haps?! Did you like the chap and what not!? Ok gangster talking style = failed. ANYWAY R&R pleaseee!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hay guys, Chapter dos! I would write a longer A/N but I'm too lazy…. Meh…. life sucks, deal with it!**_

He knocked on her balcony window and leaned against the railing. Good thing his mom is too busy entertaining Jeff and whatever her name is. He heard the door unbolt and it swung open. Ally was standing there with a pair of sweatpants and an old Hollister t-shirt, she looked angry for a minute, but when she saw it was Austin, she smiled.

"Hay Austin, not that I'm not happy you're here, but why are you here?" He shifted on his feet uncomfortably.

"Can we talk?" His voice cracked showing Ally that something was bothering him.

"Of course. Come on." She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. She brought him inside and she sat in the bean bag chair next to her bed. He flopped down on his back on her bed and sighed. "What's wrong?" She brushed the hair out of his eyes so she could look at him.

"I think something is going on with my mom…" She cocked her head to the side and leaned forward and rested her chin on her knees.

"Care to add some details?" He turned his head to look at her.

"I think she's going to take it to the 'Next Level' with Jeff" He put air quotes around 'Next Level' and he didn't sound the least bit happy about. He grabbed her hand and she rubbed her thumb on the back of his palm.

"You don't like Jeff do you?" She got up and sat at the edge of the bed.

"No, not really. Plus now they want me to be all Buddy, Buddy with his daughter…" He rolled his eyes.

"You mean Skylar?" He sat up almost immediately.

"Yeah, how do you know her?" She looked confused.

"I've been giving her piano lessons since she was seven, 4 out of 7 days of the week… and you were there most of the time" She took her hand away from him like he burned her which took him back a little bit. "It's like she's a monster to you" Now she was mad, and Austin was now _way_ passed confused.

"Ally, I didn't mean to offend you." He stood up in front of her, his eyes wide.

"Austin I think you should leave," She made her way over to her balcony and opened the door for him. He sighed and walked out. "And tell Marigold I said hi," She slammed the door and made her way over to her bed and Austin left confused and heartbroken.

Austin climbed back through his bedroom window, not knowing what to do. That's when a knock on his door rang through his ears. He walked over and opened it, now looking at Marigold with a stern look on her face. "Ally says hi," He said softly.

She pushed past him and stomped her foot angrily. "I know. I just got off the phone with her and what you said was not cool bro" He put his head in his hands and groaned loudly.

"I don't know what I did wrong… she said to tell her how I felt and that's how I felt"

Marigold sighed and sat on the corner of his bed, patting the spot next to her. He sat down cautiously and rested his elbows on his knees.

"A few years ago I started volunteering at the children's hospital and about two months ago Skylar came in. She was constantly throwing up, she bruised way too easily, and her skin became permanently pale…"

Austin was still confused as his brain started to slowly click. Marigold saw the lack of sympathy in his eyes and she threw her head back and groaned.

"Austin. Skylar was diagnosed with leukemia… and Ally has known her for so long, it was only natural for her to get offended…" She trailed off, her voice becoming raspy. "She only has a 50/50 chance of living. She has dreams to, Austin and she might never get the chance to pursue them"

Austin sat there, breathless, his chest filled with tightness and guilt. "Ally understands, though, that you didn't know." Marigold rubbed small circles on Austin's back.

"I just don't understand… although I never really liked her, she always seemed so happy and full of life"

"She said she didn't want it to keep her from living her life normally"

"What about her hair?" Austin looked at Marigold, right in her eyes.

"The chemotherapy is kid friendly. Plus if it does take an affect her hair is thick enough to stay for awhile," She said with ease as she looked at her black wrist watch and saw that it was 10 p.m. "Sorry Austin I have to go." She quickly hugged him and ran out the door.

What had he got himself into.


	3. Chapter 3

**_-Yoooo sup ma brosauces… yea that was totally not weird and creepish… FORGET JUST READ!_**

**Austin's P.O.V**

I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm and sat up groggily as I through my comforter off of myself. I immediately got in the shower, trying to clear my head.

Skylar's my sister now. And Jeff is in place of my dad. I just have to except that.

Once I got out of the shower I dried myself and dressed into a pair of loose jeans and a purple V-neck with my leather jacket hung over my shoulders. I exited my room and saw Skylar still sleeping on the couch. I went and shook her.

"Skylar. Skylar wake up."

"Mmmm…" She moaned as she turned over on her back and slightly opened her eyes. She rubbed them and sat up on her elbows. "What?"

"If you get ready ill take you to the mall with me," I offered and she beamed.

"Ok I'll be ready in 15 minutes," She darted up and ran into the bathroom, her hair bouncing.

**No Ones P.O.V**

In 15 minutes exactly she was in a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a white tang-top, and a black and white floral top. In seconds they were in the car.

As they entered Sonic Boom they saw Marigold and Ally having in a deep conversation. Skylar walked over suspiciously. "Hay Ally, Mari, what's going on." Marigold looked over at her.

"Uhh nothing.." Marigold looked around the room for an excuse to leave "Oh look a customer!" In seconds she was gone.

Skylar turned to Ally and smiled. "I've been working on a new song for you, Ally" She made her way over to the piano and Ally sat next to her, Austin standing secretly nearby. Skylar's fingers began to graze along the keys as she sang:

_"Skies are crying_

_I am crying_

_Catching tear drops in my hands_

_Only silence as it's ending, like we never had a chance_

_Do you have to; make me feel like there's nothing of me?"_

She continued to sing as a tear ran down her face. Ally hugged her once she finished, Austin just sat there. In silence. He got up, grabbed Marigolds hand and ran out the door.

"Waittt! Where are we going?!" Marigold whines.

"I need your help," He said calmly.

"You need professional help, and sadly I'm not a professional. Bye!" Marigold goes to turn away but Austin grabs her hand before she has the chance to run.

"Wait, Mari." Austin protests.

"Whaaattt," She whines… again.

"I need your help to right a song, you're like musically inclined and stuff" She flips her hair,

"Why thank you," She says boastfully.

"I need to right an apology song to Ally and Skylar… and maybe a little extra something for Ally" Marigold smirks and nods.

"Fine... what'd you have in mind" She said, crossing her arms. Austin just tugs her down the street to her house due to her room being completely filled with instruments. "Grab a guitar; this is going to take awhile." He picked up one of the black acoustics' and handed her the one with the flowers printed on it.

"Okay, so have you worked on any songs recently?" Marigold also helped Ally with her song writing, but since she just came back from the motor cross tournaments with her pro biker boyfriend she hasn't had time.

"Umm… yeah. A couple." He scooted closer with an anxious look on his face. "Alright… alright…." She got up and sat at the piano, Austin following behind her like a lost puppy. She started to play and began to sing:

_"Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_ A restless night for lullaby's _

_Help to make this pain go away_

_I realized I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Buildin' up the strength just to say;_

_I'm sorry, for breakin' all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_I'm sorry_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way"_

He jumps up from the bench and screams "THAT'S PERFECCTT!" Marigold covered her ears.

"Holy shit Austin, do you want me deaf!?" Austin looks at the floor and makes a pouty face.

"No" He says.

"Good. Wait what the fuck just happened" She says, squinting her eyes.

"No idea," He replies. "Wait I need another song!"

"I have an idea…." She says, rubbing her hands like an evil scientist, which makes Austin back up a little.

**_-Hehe… hehee… BAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry I needed a moment…. ANYWAY! R&R AND EAT BACONNNN! J_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**-YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… yea that's all I have to say… ENJOYYYY! :p**_

Marigold goes inside Sonic Boom and forcefully grabs Ally's and Skylar's hand and tugs them to the food court.

"What are you doing?!" Ally screeches.

"Oh hush you'll thank me later," Marigold says bluntly

"Why is there a stage set up here?" Skylar gestures to the big, black, shinny stage set up in the middle of the food court. That's when Austin came out, guitar in hand as he sits on a brown wooden stool placed in the middle of the stage. Marigold sits at the piano at the left side and nods at Austin, signaling that she's ready. They both begin to play:

_"Broken hearts and last goodbyes_

_A restless night for lullaby's_

_Help to make this pain go away_

_I realized I let you down_

_Told you that I'd be around_

_Buildin' up the strength just to say;_

_I'm sorry, for breakin' all the promises_

_That I wasn't around to keep_

_I'm sorry_

_This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay_

_But you're already on your way"_

(A/N: Sorry we didn't write the whole song but if you want to know what it is, it's posted at the end of the chapter) He keeps singing and looks at Ally and Skylar. He finishes and smiles at Ally and Skylar. Skylar is smiling and clapping enthusiastically, oblivious to the fact that the song is half directed to her. Ally is also clapping, but crying at the same time. She mouths "It's okay" and Austin replies "Thank you". Skylar looks over at Ally and sees that she's wiping her eyes. Austin comes down and hugs Ally and bends down to Skylar's level and squeezes her tight. She returns it and runs over to Marigold.

"I really am sorry," Austin whispers, walking closer to Ally.

"It's okay… really" He shakes his head.

"No, no it's not… I was being a jerk. If Skylar's going to be my sister, I should embrace it. Not run away from it. You should thank Marigold for making me see that." She smiled and hugged him tight.

"I love you…" She whispered, hoping it was just loud enough for her to hear, but Austin caught every word of it. He pulled away and smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm not done yet!" He nodded to Marigold and she grabbed Skylar's hand and brought her over. "Skylar I'm really sorry about how I acted, now that I see that you need my help more than anyone's. I'm here to help you as a friend… and your brother." A tear ran down her face and Austin bent down and held her close.

"T-thank you, that really means a lot." She gripped the back of his plaid flannel. She let go and he stood up and faced Marigold.

"Thank you so much!" They all screeched and tackled her with a hug.

"O-okay guys, c-can't b-b-breathe!" They all got off and mumbled 'sorry'. Austin gave Marigold and Skylar a look, Skylar winked, and Marigold clicked her tongue.

"Okay, I have one more song. This one is for Ally, another original by Marigold Fisher." He grabbed the girl's hands and they ran up on stage. Skylar took one of the extra microphones and stood next to Marigold, who was now sitting with a guitar in her hands. Austin was jumped off the stage as Marigold began to play the guitar to their new song:

"_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me__  
__but bear this mind it was meant to be__  
__and I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks__  
__and it all makes sense to me___

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile,__  
__you've never loved your stomach or your thighs__  
__the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine__  
__But I'll love them endlessly___

_I won't let this little things slip out of my mouth__  
__But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you and all these little things___

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea__  
__maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep__  
__and all those conversations are the secrets that I keep__  
__though it makes no sense to me___

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape__  
__you never want to know how much you weigh__  
__you still have to squeeze into your jeans__  
__but you're perfect to me___

_I won't let this little things slips out of my mouth__  
__But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you and all these little things___

_You never love yourself half as much as I love you__  
__You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to__  
__if I let you know, I'm here for you__  
__maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh___

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth__  
__because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to__  
__and I'm in love with you (all these little things)__  
__I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth__  
__but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to__  
__I'm in love with you, and all your little things."_

By the end of the song Austin danced his way over to Ally, who was standing there breathless and still.

"Uh- I- I- um" She began to stutter but was soon interrupted with a pair of soft pick lips colliding with hers. She melted into him as her arms made their way to his neck and hung loosely. His made their way to her small waist. He slowly began to pull away and whispered "I love you too".

_**-sooooooooo… what'd ya think? Hehe this is not the end of the drama though… BEWARE! R&R plz even if you don't like it **____**/**____** Yay!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**-Sorry we forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter soooooo…. WE DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY EXCEPT THE PLOT! THANKS FOR NOT SUING US!**

Marigold pranced into Sonic Boom with a tall black haired guy laughing along behind her. Ally and Austin were flirting and playing with each other's hair, Skylar was staring in disgust.

"Hay guys!" They all turned their heads to Marigold; the tall black haired gent wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his head on his shoulder. "This is my boyfriend Ryan… Austin you remember right."

"Yeah totally, so you ready for the big race today Marigold" She was dressed up in her motor cross outfit which was consisted of a skin tight spandex suit that was splattered with blue and white paint with her number printed on the back, black leather combat boots, and her long hair was slicked back in a high ponytail.

"We can only pray…" Ryan laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You'll be great! You were only trained from the best." Ryan said gesturing to himself. He shrugged off the leather jacket he was wearing and put it around her shoulders. "You can have my lucky jacket. Never lost a single race in this baby." Marigold rolled her eyes.

"You never lose a race period" He kissed her quickly.

"That's what's going to make you that much better" Ally was staring at them in adoration, Austin was staring at Ally staring at them, and Skylar was trying to tie her shoes behind the counter

Marigold's phone buzzed and she unlocked the screen. "Shit, I have to get to the races, is it cool if Ryan stays here and watches the races on TV with you."

"Yeah sure!" Ally replied

"YEAH, BEAT THAT FREAKIN' SHOE LACES!" Everyone turned their heads and glared at Skylar. "Hehe, umm… well… I-I'll be in the corner" She walked over to the rack with the guitars and Marigold walked over and gave Ally a hug.

"Good luck Marigold, don't die." Marigold pulled away and looked at her, and shook her head. She walked over to Austin and gave him a hug to.

"Please don't die." Austin laughed.

"I'll try not to, as long as you promise me something…" She smirked.

"What?" He looked at her with suspicion.

"Try not to swallow each other." Everyone laughed as Austin and ally turned bright red.

"Good one!" Skylar shouted from the corner.

Marigold walked over and fist bumped Skylar then she walked over to Ryan "Any advice?"

Ryan smiled "Keep your eyes on the road, not you opponents" He kissed her quickly then whispered "Oh yeah… don't die." She scoffed and walked out of the store.

At 3 P.M, Ally clicked on the TV so they could watch Marigold. Austin and Ally hopped up on the counter, Austin pulling Ally into his lap. Skylar and Ryan were talking about All Time Low and their latest concert at the Miami Mall.

"And number 6679, Marigold Fisher, takes the lead once again!" One of the announcers says.

"Yes, this girl has been dominating the others the past 5 races" The other says.

Suddenly there's a crash and multiple bangs occurring from the screen and the crowd begins to scream. The screen goes black and the 4 of them sit speechless and frozen.

"You don't think that was…. Do you?" Skylar begins, a worried look plastered on her face.

"N-no it couldn't have been, could I-it" Austin stuttered and looked at Ryan, who had his eyes still plastered in the screen.

"I don't know… it looked like-"He got cut off by Ally's phone ringing.

"Hello?" She answered; they all heard muffled voices coming from the speaker. Suddenly, Ally's eyes got huge and her phone slipped out of her hand and onto the floor. Austin picked it up with a cracked screen.

"Hello… Miss Dawson, Hello?" The person cooed.

"Hello, who is this?" Austin asked.

"This is Rachel Miller, of the Miami Shore Hospital… who is this?"

"I'm Austin Moon, her boyfriend… what's going on?" He sounded scared and Skylar and Ryan were coming closer and closer.

"Austin, I'm sorry… but there has been an accident." Austin was suddenly chocked up.

"W-with whom?" Ryan's breath caught in his throat and Austin saw his lips moving frantically, He thought he was praying.

"A Miss Marigold Fisher…" Austin's eyes filled with tears along with everyone else's in the room. Ryan was the first to run out of the store, followed by Ally, Austin, and then Skylar. They all sprinted to the hospital.

-FINISHED! CHAPTER #6 WILL BE UP SOON!


End file.
